Photosensitive epilepsy is a type of epilepsy in which seizures are triggered in an individual by visual stimuli that form patterns in time and space, such as flashing lights or contrasting color patterns. A stimulus such as a virtual reality environment may include features that can induce a seizure in an individual with photosensitive epilepsy who is interacting with the virtual reality environment.
The figures are not to scale. Instead, to clarify multiple layers and regions, the thickness of the layers may be enlarged in the drawings. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.